1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guiding plate used in backlight system, and particularly to a light guiding plate with disturbed dots.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal of the liquid crystal display panel does not glow, therefore, in order to display, the liquid crystal display panel must be supplied with planar light source device, for example, a backlight system, to supply planar light source with sufficient luminance and uniform distributed to the liquid crystal display panel. The present backlight system is mainly composed of light source and light guiding plate. The light source can be set on one side or two sides of the light guiding plate and emits light into the light guiding plate. The light guiding plate is to guide the direction of the light to make the light uniformly emit from the light-emitting surface of the light guiding plate. To increase the light-emitting efficiency and uniformity of the light guiding plate, notches or dots are usually set on one surface of the light guiding plate, the distance and the sizes of the notches or the dots distributed on the light guiding plate can vary with design. When light transmit to the light guiding plate, light will be reflected or scattered, and be transmitted to different directions, then emitted outside from the light-emitting surface of the light guiding plate. By the density of the distribution and sizes difference of the notches or the dots, the light guiding plate can emit uniformly.
As the light guiding plat scatters lights as dispersed as possible, the lights transmitted by the light guiding plate can be scattered to various different directions, therefore the defect of insufficient luminance caused by the scattering of lights is definitely occurred.
Generally, to overcome the defect of insufficient luminance, a prism plate is set on the light output surface of the light guiding plate, the prism plate can guide the light to collect on right front of the light guiding plate to increase the luminance of the light guiding light. However, the setting of the prism plate increases the number of elements in the backlight system which complicates the structure further, it does not benefit to lighten and slim the backlight system. Moreover, the collection of the light by the prism plate breaks the uniformity of the light guiding plate, the quality of the backlight system is affected.